(a) Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a power supply and a driving method of the same.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Various kinds of display devices that reduce disadvantages of cathode ray tubes (“CRT”), such as a heavy weight and a large size, have been developed in recent years. Such display devices include a liquid crystal display device, a field emission display device, a plasma display device, and an organic light emitting display device, for example.
A display device generally includes a power supply that generates a needed voltage for driving the display device by converting an externally supplied voltage.